


Daughter of a Demon

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fighting, First Love, Former Army!Castiel, Gang Member!Dean, Gang Member!Lucifer, Gang Member!Meg, M/M, Novelist!Castiel, Original Gangsters, Thieving, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Meg Masters is the daughter of Alastair Picasso, the creator and original gangster of Demonz, a gang out of Lawrence, Kansas. Blessed into the gang because of her father’s status, she works to prove she can be one of the best that the gang has, even though she’d like to not be in it. But the only way a woman gets out of the Demonz is through pregnancy or death, and she’s not going to let either happen to her.Castiel Novak is a member of the United States Army and has been a published novelist since he removed himself from active duty. Living comfortably and well off due to his published fame, he meets Meg when he catches her breaking into his apartment to steal money and weapons.Castiel likes what he sees in Meg, sees his older brother, now an original gangster of the Angels of Light gang, the bitter rivals of the Demonz. When he learns Meg is a Demon, he works to bring her out of the gang and hopefully convince his older brother to come home and retire from gang life. Meg agrees to spy on both gangs, in exchange for not having the police called on her for the burglary.What neither expected was the strong connection that drove each other closer and closer together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> Hello everyone!
> 
> So originally I wasn't going to post this, but I decided to anyways to garner reactions from people. So yay!
> 
> This is for the wonderful @spnyoucantkeepmedown!!

Meg bit her lip as she fiddled with the lock on the small apartment. The man who lived here shouldn’t be back for a while- he had left five minutes ago, and his schedule was precise, very militaristic in nature. She should know. She and her gang had been stalking this house for weeks, and Meg wanted to be the one to burglarize it. 

She fist pumped triumphantly as the door slowly opened and she slipped inside, locking the door behind her to not arouse suspicion if he came back early. She didn’t want another run-in with the chief of police. No way. 

She cast a look around and swore under her breath. She knew she wouldn’t be able to move stuff around too much, not if she didn’t want to get caught. . . even though she was also supposed to tag the small apartment. The can of red spray paint in her back right pocket reminded her of that. Biting her lower lip, she made her way to the strong oak desk in the corner of the room, looking every bit as tidy as the rest of the apartment, and found the top drawer locked. She fished out her lockpick and fiddled with it before it opened, and she smirked as she found three credit cards, with the backs signed. She slipped those into her right pocket and shifted past a couple of papers before finding two hundred dollar bills. She pocketed those before closing the drawer and moving into his bedroom, being careful not to disturb anything or have anyone hear her footsteps be so methodical. She’s had the cops called on her too, because the person next to the apartment she was robbing said it didn’t sound like the owner walking around. 

Slipping into his bedroom, Meg snorted at the dark blue sheets covering the bed, noting the hospital corners.  _ Military, then,  _ she thought, her anxiety returning. Those in the military scared Meg, because they were worse than the street gangs in her opinion. Although where there’s military personnel, there’s weapons, and the gang needed weapons. 

She checked the nightstands and found another few hundred bucks and a 9 mil that she instantly pocketed. Moving to the closet, she pushed aside suits and military dress before finding two rifles and a shotgun. She frowned and looked at herself before replacing one of the rifles and sliding the shotgun and the rifle down the legs of her jeans, one on each side. She was thankful she had borrowed her father’s jeans, and by borrow she meant steal and will end up destroying. 

Straightening, she blew dark hair out of her face before she headed back out to the bedroom and taking a look at herself in the full length mirror. So far, so good- it looked like she was going to walk out of here like a normal person. 

Done with her thieving, she took the can of red spray paint out of her pocket and closed the closet just like she had found it. Shaking it, she popped the top off and began work on the graffiti, her eyes intent on creating the  _ D _ with the devil horns and tail, adding her own personal touch of a tiara between the horns. That’d symbolize it was her artwork, her personal tag.

It paid being the daughter of the creator of the gang, sometimes.  

She had just finished it when she heard the key in the lock of the door and she swore, looking at the window. There was a fire escape there, but would she be able to make it there in time? 

She decided to find out. 

She raced over to the window and threw it open, thanking whatever deity there was that no screen blocked her entrance. She hefted herself up and was about to swing her leg up to finish the boost when a strong set of arms grabbed her around her waist and a solid, decidedly male body pressed up behind her. 

Meg threw her arm backwards, elbow aiming at her assailant’s face, while she lifted her foot up and drove it into the side of his knee. “Get off me!” she shouted. “God fucking dammit, if you’re gonna grab me from behind, buy me dinner first!”

The assailant gave a low, rumbling chuckle that Meg felt in her own chest. “I think, since you broke into  _ my  _ house, I don’t owe you anything,” he murmured. 

Meg threw her other elbow back, aiming for where she thought his throat would be, but an arm quickly snaked from its place around her waist and grabbed it, twisting her arm upwards and pinning her to the wall and the windowsill. 

She wasn’t going to go down easy- she swung back with her leg, hoping to hit his groin, but the odds weren’t in her favor, as her foot made contact with air. 

“Are you going to calm down, or am I going to have to handcuff you?” he asked in a low, warning tone. 

_ This dude sounds like he smokes four packs a day and eats gravel for his three squares,  _ Meg snorted to herself as she twisted her head to look back at the man. She had noticed how tall he was, broad and muscular, and how his hair looked like he always just had some wild, crazy sex. But she had never noticed his chiseled features, nor his bright blue eyes that seemed to be staring into her soul. Any protests she had, any smart assed remarks, went out the window at the intense look. 

“Good.” He slowly let her arm down and quickly turned her around, towering over her. “Who are you?”    
“No one you need to concern yourself with,” Meg said, crossing her arms with a scowl. “Who do you think you are anyways? Some kind of law abiding citizen who actually gives a fuck about this fucked up world we live in?” 

There was a chuckle and a tilt to his head, as if he was studying her. 

“Look, I gotta get goin’, it was nice to meet you, but um, I need to get out that fire escape right now. The crew is waitin’,” Meg said, jerking her head back. “Sorry if I disturbed ya.”

“I think we’re going to sit down and have a little chat,” the man said. “Your ‘crew’ can wait.” 

Meg hissed through her teeth.  _ Father is going to murder me.  _ “Look, I don’t have time for a ‘chat’.” She threw up air quotes around the word ‘chat’. “Let me leave, and pretend you didn’t see me, alrigh’?”

“Sit down, girl,” the man snipped, his bright gaze turning dark. Meg felt herself shrink under the hard gaze and she slowly sank down on the bed, the weapons down her jeans making themselves known.  

“Up,” he beckoned her. 

“First you want me to sit, then you want me to stand?” Meg asked, crossing her arms further over her chest. “Nah, man.” 

“Stand. Up.” His voice was firm, asked for no discussion. 

_ Damn that voice,  _ Meg thought as she stood up. 

Within seconds, she was pressed back up against the wall, hands on the windowsill, and large, callused hands began patting her down. 

“Are you serious? You’re  _ friskin’ _ me?” she asked in disbelief. 

“Be quiet,” he barked. “I didn’t ask for you to speak, so I’d advise you to be quiet.”

Meg grunted, but let him frisk her, thinking she might be able to get away with something. . . 

No such luck. He frisked her professionally, which meant no grabbing of her crotch or breasts- and also she didn’t get away with anything. Not even the credit cards. 

She scowled at him as he moved away, folding his own arms across his chest. “Now sit.” 

Sighing, Meg flung herself back down on the bed and crossed her arms, glaring at him. “Yeah, your house was nearly robbed. Boo hoo. Can I go now?” 

He shook his head. “No.” 

“C’mon, dude,” Meg whined. She checked her watch. Fifteen minutes before they would try to send someone in after her, but she knew that she’d have no way of telling them everything was alright. “My ride’s gonna be here in fifteen minutes, and if I’m not out there, then my ass is walking home tonight. And I live about four miles outside of town.” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Then I suggest you tell me your name and age,” the man rumbled, “And why you were breaking into my apartment to steal money and weapons.” 

“The name’s Meg,” Meg said shortly. “I’m nineteen, and that’s what I do. I steal shit. Mainly weapons and money, and I’m damn good at it.” 

“I can see that.” The man gestured towards his closet, where the graffiti of the Demonz gang was. Meg’s eyes fell on her tiara and felt a twinge of pride at the tag. It was gorgeous. “I recognize that this is a gang symbol. I’m unsure as to which gang, however.” 

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing, what’s your name anyways?” Meg said, leaning back and checking her watch. Twelve minutes.

“I’m Sergeant Castiel Novak of the United States Army,” the man said quietly, almost darkly. 

“Novak. . . Wait. You’re that writer.” She shook a finger at him. “You write about paranormal type crimes.” 

The man- Castiel- nodded. “Correct.” 

_ Well fuck me up the ass sideways unlubed, _ she thought to herself sourly. She always got sent to the homes where she at least heard of the person. 

“I take it you’ve read my work?” Castiel asked. 

“What kind of name is  _ Castiel? _ ” Meg scoffed. 

“It’s the name of a lesser known seraph,” Castiel explained. 

“Oh. Angels then,” she grumbled. 

Castiel’s blue eyes showed some amusement, and Meg huffed, glancing down at her watch. Nine minutes. 

“So you’re a gang member.” 

“Geez, what gave it away?” Meg asked sarcastically. 

Castiel gave a heavy sigh. “I do not wish to fight or argue with you, Meg. I’m merely trying to find a way to accommodate what you need to do so that way you don’t get in trouble.” 

“You sound like you know gang life,” Meg mentioned. 

“My brother’s the. . . what’s the term? ‘Original gangster’ of a gang here in town. He created it, actually,” Castiel admitted. “And the military could be considered a gang, if we want to erase the criminal aspect from the definition of a gang.” 

“Wait. . .” There were only two gangs in the town. And if he just said that his brother is the OG. . . “Does that mean your brother’s  _ Lucifer Milton? _ OG and bigshot of the Angels of Light?” 

Castiel nodded. “We’ve all tried to get him out, but he’s too entrenched.” 

Meg stood up to go. “I need to get going then, and tell my gang not to tread here anymore,” she said. She hurried out to leave, forgetting about money and weapons. All she knew is that they encroached upon Milton’s territory, his  _ brother,  _ and while his brother wasn’t a gang member, one thing both Demonz and Angels took seriously was family and how they were  _ strictly  _ off-limits. “I’m sorry.” 

He grabbed her by the bicep and pulled her in close. “Meg. What is it?” he asked. “Surely your gang isn’t that bad?” 

She gave a bitter, hollow laugh. “That’s a Demonz tag,” she explained, gesturing to the vandalized closet door. “I’m Meg Masters, daughter of Alastair Picasso, the creator and original gangster of the Demonz. I’m the daughter of a demon.” She looked down at her watch. Five minutes. 

Castiel drew in a deep breath. “Shit.” 

Meg nodded. “Yeah. . .” Milton was ruthless and cunning. If she weren’t Alastair’s daughter she’d be half tempted to join the Angels. But she was blessed in at fifteen, jumped in at sixteen. “Despite the criminal activity, Milton’s a good guy,” she shrugged. She’s done her research, has spied on the Angels before, and Milton was actually married, to a lawyer. He did more of the drugs side of things, which was fine with Alastair. Her father hated drugs, or so he said. Meg knew her father was addicted to cocaine. No, they dealt in torture and theft and murder. 

It was also illegal for a female member of the Angels to be “sexed in”, whereas in the Demonz it was a popular method amongst females, even though women like Meg looked down on them. She’s seen too many of them, seen how it basically opens them for gang rape, amongst other things, and counts herself lucky that not only as a jumped in member she was protected from that, but as the daughter of Alastair. Alastair made it perfectly clear that he wanted his only child and daughter to be “pure” in that sense of the word. 

“Lucifer’s a good man, yes,” Castiel agreed. “Even if I don’t agree with his lifestyle. I have to admit, though, he’s done well for himself.” 

Meg nodded. “Look, I gotta go, or I’m walkin’ back to base and that’s-” 

“Not a good idea,” Castiel finished for her. “Here.” He handed her the 9 mil and one of the shotguns, before shoving some bills into her pocket, as well as her can of spray paint. “Two days from now. The cafe on Spruce St. Meet me there at seven. I have an idea.” 

“What, so no one gets killed?” Meg asked, shoving the shotgun down her pants and the 9 mil between her breasts after double checking to make sure that the chamber was empty. 

“Pretty much. Now go.” 

Meg ran out just as Azazel pulled up with Bela, her look out, in the front seat. 

“Are you okay?” Bela asked, taking in Meg’s flushed look. 

“Drive, Azazel,” Meg ordered. “I’m fine, Bela. Just. . . I need to talk to the boss when we get back. We tagged the brother of a fuckin’ Angel.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg talks to her father

Meg strode through the junkyard that served as the base for the Demonz. In an old Crown Vic, she could hear one of the women getting fucked, and she chose to ignore it as she pushed open her father’s office door. 

“How many times have I told you to do your  _ fucking  _ research?” she snapped as she threw down the money and the semi automatic in front of her father. 

Alastair looked up from his computer. “What do you mean, Megan?” he asked her. 

“What I  _ mean  _ is you sent me into the home of a fucking military man who is a published author AND a brother of Lucifer fucking Milton,” Meg spat, tugging the shotgun out and throwing it with the money and the weapons. “I got caught, but he let me go with a warning. Next time we target him, he’s going to Milton. And we don’t got the resources for a turf war, or any kinda war. Not to mention you know Milton will get off scot free of any charges thanks to that pet lawyer of his.” She crossed her arms. 

“You were doing the recon work,” he reminded her, leaning back and appraising her. 

“YOU’RE supposed to make sure that I don’t end up in cuffs again,” she retorted, pressing her palms into the strong metal of his desk. “You know what happens if I end up in cuffs again. Three Strikes Law. You don’t want me goin’ away, do ya? I’ve already got two. I don’t need the third.” 

Alastair sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. “If you do get in a third time, Megan,” he said in a tired voice, “You know I have contacts within the female penal system. I can make sure you’re safe.” 

“How many of them are AB?” she asked bluntly. “You know I refuse to associate with the white supremacist groups.” 

“The AB is changing, Megan,” Alastair said patiently. “I’ve got a couple of MS-13 contacts.” 

Meg groaned. “MS-13? Are you serious?” she asked in disbelief. 

“You know there’s only two ways to get out of the Demonz, Megan,” Alastair said softly, threateningly. 

Meg snorted. “Yeah. Death or pregnancy,” she grumbled. “Rules  _ you  _ can bend for your daughter.” 

“You begged to become a part of the gang at fifteen, even went as far as being jumped in a year later because you felt the others were disrespecting you,” Alastair reprimanded lowly. “You chose this life, Megan, now deal with it, or die. Or get knocked up. I’m fairly certain Fergus would love a load of you.” 

“I would rather eat a live viper,” Meg snarled. “Do your research on my next target if you want me thievin’ again.”  

Alastair nodded, appraising the weapons and money in front of him. “Good work, today,” he said. “I know that must’ve been a tough job for you.” 

“I got caught, it’s a miracle he didn’t call the fucking police on me. Or worse, Milton.” Milton took his family seriously. Enough so that when Alastair, Azazel, and Samhain jumped, mugged, and beat Milton’s older brother, Michael, Milton had called the police on them. Only Alastair had escaped. Samhain was still locked up for an unrelated charge and Azazel only got out three months ago. 

Alastair nodded. Standing up, he walked around the desk and drew Meg into his arms. She sighed, relaxing a little bit into her father’s embrace. 

“I’ll be more careful with your targets, Megan,” he promised. “And thank you. I’ll put that area on the black list so we know not to do anything more there.” 

Meg nodded, wrapping her arms around Alastair. “Thanks, Father.” 

“Go relax, Princess,” he murmured. 

She nodded again, withdrawing from his arms and walking out of his office without a second glance. 

That night, in her bed, to the cacophonous tune of a fellow woman getting gang raped- she could tell by the way her father was whooping and hollering in encouragement- Meg fell asleep and dreamed of bright blue eyes and dark, messy hair and a voice of gravel whispering for her to sleep.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg meets with Castiel and learns a little about how the Angels got started

Meg slipped into the cafe and sauntered up to the counter, her eyes open. Since this was a neutral zone, she’d have to be on her guard for Angels. Not that she had any plans on engaging them. 

“Can I get a large hot coffee with milk, sugar, and a bit of hazelnut swirl?” she asked as she dug into her pants for her wallet. 

“$2.79,” the cashier said in a bored tone. 

Paying for her coffee, she waited before it came to her and she went to sit in a secluded corner of the cafe, waiting for Castiel to show up. 

When he did, she smiled to herself. It was obvious that he hadn’t been sleeping well, and he paid for his coffee in a grumpy way before making a beeline for her. She knew not to speak until he was ready so she sipped her coffee and watched him guzzle his before looking at her. 

“I didn’t think you would come,” he admitted. 

“Hey, if it gets me out of gang life,” she shrugged. “Dad’s got a rule. You get out one of two ways. Pregnancy or death. I’m not ready to be a parent- I don’t think I  _ want  _ to be a parent- and I don’t think I’m ready to die, either.” She studied him. “Besides, it sounds like you want Milton out of the Angels.” 

“You said it yourself. Beyond gang life, Lucifer’s not a bad person,” Castiel said. “I agree with the way he runs his gang, and that he tries not to get his hands any dirtier than he has to. He doesn’t like killing people.” 

“Why  _ did  _ he get involved?” he asked. The Miltons were big names, old money, and made sure that their sons never wanted for anything. Looking beyond Lucifer, Michael and Raphael Milton were lawyers, Gabriel Milton ran a successful sweetshop on the far side of town, and Castiel was. . . well, Castiel. 

Castiel sighed. “You remember that there were six of us?” 

“Six of you? I’ve only heard of you five,” Meg admitted, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Castiel nodded, sipping his coffee as well. “Lucifer was a twin. Nick was the younger of the two, and you could hardly tell the two of them apart. Nick was Lucifer’s rock. Every person has one. When Nick died. . .” 

“Whoa, Nick  _ died? _ ” Meg raised a brow. 

Castiel nodded. “Hit and run. Demonz, I think. The perpetrator was never caught. But yes, Nick died, and Lucifer fell apart. Understandably- Lucifer was there.” 

“Shit,” Meg said. “So Lucifer formed the Angels in retaliation.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. “Yes. And he wanted the gang to be more of a safe zone than the Demonz.” 

“So how’d he meet that pet lawyer of his?” Meg asked. No one knew the story- everyone just read in the papers that Lucifer Milton had married hotshot lawyer Sam Winchester in a shotgun sort of way and threw the town in an uproar. 

“Work- his legal work. He’s the head of the main pharmaceutical company in town, and there was a break-in. Sam was the lawyer in charge of the case. Something must’ve attracted the two of them. They were married three months later.” 

“They’ve been married for how long now?” Meg asked incredulously. 

Castiel hummed as he thought. “Four or five years now, give or take a few months,” he said finally. 

“That’s fucking amazing,” Meg said, shaking her head. “But really awesome. From what it sounds like, Sam’s infatuated with Milton.” 

“That goes both ways,” Castiel chuckled. “Sunday dinners are interesting, but they love each other, very much. They’d die for each other.” 

“Is that how it should be?” Meg asked. “Even if one’s not a gang member?” 

Castiel nodded. “That’s what they say. I’d like to get Lucifer out of the Angels, and if I can get you out of the Demonz, well. . .” he shrugged. “It’d be better, I think. The Angels can move on without Lucifer. They’re small, but they’re good.” 

Meg nodded. “So how do I come into play?” 

Castiel shifted in his chair. “You tell me information about the Demonz, and I’ll relay the information to Lucifer. He trusts me. I’ll arrange a meeting with the two of you in a private location away from the Demonz territory. From then, we can plan.” 

Meg nodded and sighed. “I’m going to need another coffee, then,” she said, holding up her cup and shaking it a little, letting the man hear how empty it was starting to sound. “And I want to be compensated.” 

“Let me buy you that coffee,” Castiel offered. “You’re about to betray your father, after all.” 

“If I can get out of the gang through a method other than death or gettin’ knocked up, I’m takin’ the offer,” Meg shrugged. 

Castiel smiled a little and Meg smiled back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to his older brother about Meg

“Lucifer!” Castiel barked out his older brother’s name as he strode through the Angels of Light compound. 

Lucifer ducked his head out of the room he used as an office for the gang. “Little brother!” he laughed, jumping down off the platform and striding toward his youngest brother. “How’re you?” 

Castiel gave a smile and hugged Lucifer close when his brother was within range to do so. “I’m doing well, how about you?” he asked in a raspy voice. 

Lucifer clapped Castiel on the back. “I’m doing okay. It’s. . . about that time of year again and I really can’t stop thinking about it,” he admitted. 

“You and Nicholas were close,” Castiel said gravely. 

“We were identical twins,” Lucifer shrugged. “That’s a bond that. . . that never goes away. It sometimes still feels like he’s here with me.” 

Castiel nodded. “I want to talk to you. I want to get you out of this life, Lucifer. This is really no place for you.” 

“This is the only way I’m gonna find Nick’s killer,” Lucifer said. “I want justice, and I don’t want it won in a courtroom. I want it won on the streets. I want to know what exactly happens when you fuck with the Milton family.” 

“I think I have a way,” Castiel stepped in. “You and Samuel are thinking of adopting, yes?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. We’re going to meet with an adoption agency on Monday,” he admitted. 

“Listen, I know the blessed in daughter of the Demonz leader,” Castiel urged. “She wants out of gang life, but the only way her father lets women out is through death or pregnancy.” 

Lucifer spat on the ground. “Typical misogynist Alistair,” he snarled. “At least he didn’t make her get sexed in. So what do you want to do?” 

“I want you to meet with her,” Castiel said. “Who knows? Maybe she can lead you to Nicholas’ killer. And then you can have your revenge and have that power couple life with Sam.” He rested a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. “But if you go to war with the Demonz, then I want in,” he added. 

“Little brother-” Lucifer began his protest. 

“I am a trained killer, Lucifer,” Castiel growled low in his throat. “I can take another man’s life without having it eat away at me. I’ve done it before, in Afghanistan. You’re tormented by Nicholas’ death. I don’t want you to be tormented by taking another life.” 

“If it’s Alistair’s, then the pleasure’s all mine,” Lucifer said coldly. 

“You will need as many men as you can get,” Castiel told him. “From what Meg told me, what the Demonz lack in money and resources they more than make up for in manpower. Also, I hate to say it, but you’re a lousy shot.” 

Lucifer gave a brief, cold smile. “Arrange the meeting, then,” he said softly. “I want her frisked before coming within a foot of me though, understood?” 

“Yes, Lucifer,” Castiel smiled. 

Lucifer smiled again, this time more genuinely. “My littlest brother has the biggest heart,” he murmured, hugging Castiel again. “Don’t make me regret this.” 

“You won’t,” Castiel vowed, enveloping Lucifer in his strong arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg and Lucifer meet, and Alastair's an asshole

“Are you freakin’ kiddin’ me?” Meg groaned as Castiel pushed her against the wall. “You gotta frisk me?” 

“I promised Lucifer I would,” Castiel murmured, finding a small knife and the gun she stole with permission from his place and handing them to Dean. Dean took them and nodded at Castiel. 

Meg huffed. “Doesn’t he trust you?” 

Castiel laughed softly. “As much as you can trust a military man,” he said. He patted her on the shoulder. “Far left booth of the restaurant, he’ll be dressed up. Pretend like you’re on a first date with him.” 

Meg smoothed out the little black dress she was wearing and gave him a smile. “Thanks,” she said sarcastically. 

“His orders, not mine,” Castiel smirked. 

Meg huffed and walked into the somewhat swanky restaurant that Lucifer had chosen to give this little interview in. 

She found him quickly enough, and had to smirk to herself. Milton genes ran strong and proud, it seemed, for Lucifer Milton was a handsome man and she smiled. “Hi, I’m Meg,” she said almost shyly. 

“Pleasure to meet you,” Lucifer said, gesturing towards the seat in front of her. He reached over and took a sip of wine. “Don’t worry about the check, order whatever you like,” he said. 

Meg picked up the menu just as the waitress came over to take their order of drinks. Lucifer ordered a bourbon and Meg ordered a soda, knowing she couldn’t legally drink. 

“There a reason you’re inviting me over food?” Meg asked idly. 

“Food tends to loosen the tongue more,” Lucifer said with a smile. “And people tend to be more honest. Eating with someone’s a bit more intimate than the usual meeting.” 

Meg huffed a laugh. “So you’re making sure that I’m less likely to lie,” she said, peering over the menu.

“Naturally. Besides, I’m a businessman first, a husband second, and a gang leader third,” he said, meeting her gaze. His eyes were almost the same shade of blue as Castiel’s, but a little lighter, the color colder. 

“Makes sense. Gang life’s all I’ve known though,” Meg admitted. “I don’t know what life outside of the gang is like.” 

“Yes, Castiel mentioned that you were blessed in,” Lucifer said. 

Meg nodded. “My dad’s Alistair Masters,” she said. “He made sure I got blessed in at fifteen, but I didn’t feel like I got enough respect, so a year later I got jumped in. That seemed to work. I’m the only girl who didn’t get sexed in, I think.” 

Lucifer made an indelicate noise in the back of his throat. 

“I know,” Meg grimaced. “I hear it every night, have since I was born. You’d think I’d be used to it by now but. . . I ain’t. I’m the furthest thing from used to it.” 

“And your father only offers two ways out of the gang life,” Lucifer said. “At least for women.” 

Meg nodded. “Death or gettin’ knocked up. I’m nineteen. I don’t want either. Both are kind of permanent solutions, if you know what I mean.” 

Lucifer let out a laugh. “I know what you mean,” he said, giving a heavy sigh. “I only started up the Angels because of Nick.”

“Your twin brother, right?” Meg said. “Cas mentioned that he was killed by a Demon.” 

Lucifer nodded and took a deep breath. “Yeah, seven years ago now,” he admitted. “It’s been rough. I was there when it happened.” 

Meg nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss,” she said sincerely. “I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like.” 

“No siblings?” Lucifer inquired.

Meg shook her head. “Just me and Dad,” she said. “Unless one of the bastard children running around the complex is a half sibling.” 

“Lots of men and women?” Lucifer inquired. 

“More men than women,” Meg said. “And the women, since they’re sexed in, are usually gang raped each night. Or every other night. I’m the only one exempt, and that’s ‘cause Dad made it clear that if a man lays a hand on me without my permission he’ll turn the other way when I pull the trigger.” 

“At least that’s something Alistair is doing right,” Lucifer muttered. “Why do you want out?” 

Meg sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “‘Cause I don’t want to be violent. I already have a record, and I’m close to getting a third strike. Third strike’s state prison. And while Dad’s got connections so I’d be safe. . . I’m not cut out for this. Not to mention that being a Gang Princess isn’t worth it. The only thing Dad exempts me from is the orgies. If I’m caught by the authorities, when I return to the gang I’m beaten- one hit for every day I was behind bars. If I get into state prison, that’s at least a thousand strikes. I can only get out by death or baby making. I have to pay tribute, as if my father is some sort of pirate captain. I barely have an allowance of my own.” She took a deep breath. “Because I know I’m smarter than this. I don’t need gang life. When I was a kid, it was all I wanted. Now that I’ve been in? I want out. And I need a way out.” 

“So you’re willing to betray the only family you’ve known so you can have a better life,” Lucifer said. 

Meg nodded. “I’m afraid one day, Dad will go insane,” she confided, “and forget I’m his daughter, and insist I join the orgies. Or something ridiculous. He’s already gotten careless with my assignments, and he was so close to getting caught when he, Azazel, and Samhain beat your older brother up.” 

Lucifer’s jaw set. “He was never caught?” he asked tersely. 

“The amount of shit my father’s done and gotten away with could fill up all the pages of  _ Gone With the Wind,  _ and then some” Meg snorted. “My father’s never seen the inside of a prison cell. It’s why he’s the head of the Demonz. It’s why I fear him. Because my father knows how to get away with murder.” 

Lucifer nodded, leaning in. “Do you know if he’s ever killed anyone?” he asked in a low hushed tone. 

The waitress butted in right then with their drinks, and they ordered their food. Once she was gone, Lucifer turned his icy gaze back to Meg. 

Meg nodded. “I know he has. He brags about the kills. I hate it. There’s nothing honorable about taking another life, unless you’re protecting someone. My father doesn’t see it that way, though.” 

“Do you know how many he’s killed?” Lucifer asked. 

Meg shook her head. “There’s been so many stories, and he’s fond of repeating the same five or six of them. There’s one he  _ really  _ likes telling.” 

“Oh?” Lucifer asked, leaning back in his seat. 

“It happened around when I was fourteen, fifteen. I forget if this was before I was blessed in or after,” Meg said. “Dad was out with Azazel, both of them high off their asses on something. I think cocaine. Azazel was driving, and he and my dad were daring each other ridiculous things. You know how people get.” 

Lucifer nodded.  

“They were coming unto a small crowd, and they saw a set of twin boys. You couldn’t tell one from the other, except for the fact that one was dressed in a suit and the other in raggedy jeans and a T-Shirt,” Meg continued. “Azazel dared Dad to shoot one of them. He didn’t care which, he just wanted my dad to shoot someone. Dad took up the dare. He actually fired off two shots- he wanted to hit them both.” 

Lucifer was nearly breaking his wine glass. “He hit the one wearing the casual clothes, didn’t he? Both times?” 

Meg nodded, noticing the way Lucifer trembled. “Yeah,” she admitted. “Dad says that the look on the other one’s face was one he’d cherish for a long time.” 

“That was Nick,” Lucifer said. “He killed Nick.” 

Meg nodded. “I’m going to guess that as well, you’re about to crush glass,” she said. 

Lucifer let go of his wine glass and inhaled sharply. “What are the Demonz main weaknesses?” he asked. 

“Honestly? Little supplies,” Meg admitted. “We’ve got more than enough manpower, but actually doing anything? Nah. We don’t have the funds; we don’t have the weapons. If the Angels were to attack, we’d be fucked.” 

“You’re not a member of the Demonz, Meg,” Lucifer said shortly. 

Meg cocked her head to the side curiously. 

“You’re betraying them,” he mentioned. “You’re not going to be with them when war comes around, are you?” 

Meg shook her head. “Honestly, in order for me to be truly free by that route you’re going to have to kill Dad,” she said. 

“Oh I’ve been wanting to kill your father for a  _ very  _ long time, believe me,” Lucifer said. “But I wouldn’t call yourself a member of the Demonz. Not to mention that you actually have morals, something every other member of the Demonz lack.” 

“That’s because I’m the only one smart enough to have them,” Meg grumbled.

Lucifer laughed quietly, still tense. 

“If you strike now,” Meg said softly, “the Demonz will be destroyed, especially if you kill Dad and Azazel. Samhain is still in prison, but he’s not a strategist. He’s a brute. You kill Alastair and Azazel, you kill the Demonz.” 

Lucifer nodded with a tight lipped smile, taking all the information in. “Now, how’d you come to meet my baby brother?” he asked, seemingly much more relaxed. 

“Honestly? He was a target for robbery, and he caught me red handed,” Meg said guiltily. 

Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. 

“He didn’t stick to his schedule!” Meg defended herself. “And I told him I wouldn’t target him again once I heard that he was your little brother. I  _ freaked. _ ” 

Lucifer snorted. “Do I scare you that much?” he asked. 

“Oh, I remember what happened when my dad, Azazel, and Samhain beat up your older brother,” Meg replied, “And I know how much family means to you. Can you blame me for being a  _ little  _ scared?” 

“No, I suppose not,” Lucifer chuckled. “Still, I’m not a monster, I’m just very much human.” 

Meg chuckled, thanking the waitress as her food arrived. 

Lucifer and her talked and shared stories of being gangsters, smiling and laughing loudly. She could see both Castiel and another man pacing near their window and she pointed the other man out to Lucifer during a lull in their conversation. 

“Oh, that’s my brother-in-law. It’s kind of how I met my husband,” Lucifer said almost nonchalantly. “His brother’s been my protector since I started up the Angels of Light.” 

“How come?” Meg asked. 

“Dean’s one of Cas’ old Army buddies, and he has a vendetta of his own against the Demonz,” Lucifer said. “His father was murdered by one while he was overseas in Afghanistan.” 

“That’s horrid,” Meg said, eyes wide.

Lucifer nodded. “When I decided to form the gang, I knew I’d need an enforcer. I talked to Castiel first, but Castiel wanted a bit more of a private, quiet life. Not that I could blame him. So I asked Dean.” 

“And he said yes,” Meg said. 

Lucifer nodded. “And then a few months later, there was a breakin at the pharmaceutical company I work at. As CEO, I had to work with the lawyer, and we had Sam Winchester on retainer. And the moment he walked into the room-” 

“You fell for him,” Meg finished. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “Whirlwind romance, and we’re still in the ‘honeymoon’ phase, five years later.” 

Meg smiled. “You really love him.” 

“I do,” Lucifer said. “And Dean and I work very hard to not let Sam know much of what happens. Not because we want to keep Sam in the dark- but so that way if I or Dean were to get into trouble because of gang activity, they can only call Sam in as a character witness, not as a material.” 

Meg smiled warmly and took a sip of her soda as her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. 

“It’s Dad,” she said, looking at Lucifer. “What do I say?” 

Lucifer hummed thoughtfully. “I would say you tell him you’re on a business date,” he said. “Tell him you found a turncoat in the Angels and that you’re talking shop.”

Meg nodded as she answered the call. “Meg.” 

“ _ Megan, where are you? _ ” her father sounded worried. Parental worried. 

“On a business date,” Meg said casually. “I’m being wined and dined while learning about our rivals. We’re talking shop.”

“ _ Oh. . . Excellent. _ ” Alastair was purring, and Meg watched Lucifer mime being gagged. She restrained a giggle. “ _ I cannot wait to hear what you have to say when you get back. _ ”

“There’s a bit of information,” Meg said casually, examining her nails. “But it’s going to require a lot of meetings. I promise I’ll give you updates but if I disappear suddenly, it’s because more urgent information has come up. Can I go back to enjoying my dinner now? My pasta’s getting cold.” 

Alastair chuckled. “ _ Yes, of course, Megan. I’m proud of you, baby girl. You make me proud. _ ”

“What have I told you about calling me baby girl?” Meg asked in annoyance.

“ _ Sorry. Oh, hey, can you score me a hit?”  _ Alastair sounded like he was simpering. 

“You’re out?” Meg asked harshly. “Dad, if I’m caught with that-”

“ _ I know, your three strikes thing. Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. I just need a couple grams to last me the rest of the day.”  _ Alastair was close to begging. 

“It’s on you if I get fucking caught,” Meg warned. “I’ll carry out the beatin’ myself if I gotta.” 

“ _ Understood. I’ll pay you. _ ” 

“I better get paid,” Meg snapped. “Why can’t Azazel do it?” 

“ _ He’s currently being a whore, _ ” Alastair said, as if his best friend and second in command acting like a whore was commonplace. It was, regrettably. 

“Fine.” Meg bit out. 

“ _ You’re the best, Princess. _ ” 

“Whatever. I’ll see you when I get back.” She hung up and looked at Lucifer with a sweet smile.

“Did your father just honest to God asked to buy him his drugs?” Lucifer asked disdainfully. 

“Yep. It’s only the second time he’s ever done it, because he knows what my answer is.” Meg took a moody sip of her soda. 

Lucifer nodded. “Well, I’ve got some on me, and I’ll give it to you as well as some tidbits of private information to give to him.”

“Not all of it true?” Meg asked with a grin.

“You got it. And I’ll pay you handsomely,” Lucifer said. 

“You don’t gotta pay me,” Meg protested. 

“Yes, I do. You gave me a peace of mind, in a way. You told me who my twin’s killer is. I can properly avenge him with your help.” Lucifer smiled softly. “Not to mention we both want out. You don’t have the funds to do so. I do. Why wouldn’t I help?” 

Meg nodded. “Shall we discuss the next meeting?” she asked, eating some more pasta. 

“I’m going to have Castiel pretend that he’s your informant,” Lucifer said. “He knows about the inner workings and everything that higher ups need to know- he insists on knowing.” 

“For your safety, probably, because I doubt Sam knows everything,” Meg said in a playful tone. 

Lucifer chuckled. “You’re right about that. I like keeping my husband in the dark about some things. But Castiel has a protective streak in him about a mile wide, and it extends to his gangster brother.” 

Meg grinned. “I guess I can understand that,” she said. “Besides, it’ll be easier for me to convince Dad how I got the information. I’m fairly certain he knows what you look like, and that you’re a married man.” 

“And gay as fuck,” Lucifer laughed. “Nick was the one who liked women.” 

The rest of the night passed with ease, with Lucifer giving Meg information. Some of it, she knew, wasn’t true, but she acted like it was. In order to tell her father about her talk with Castiel, she would have to act like everything was true. 

Lucifer handed some money and cocaine to Meg as the night ended and they had walked a bit aways from the restaurant, Castiel and Dean flanking them. “Don’t tell your father about the money,” he murmured, “just about the coke. Think that’ll make him happy?” 

“It should,” Meg said, looking at it with a critical eye before stuffing it into her pocket. 

“Cas,” Lucifer said, turning to look at his little brother. “Mind escorting her home?” 

“Of course not,” Castiel rumbled. 

Lucifer leaned in and whispered some instructions into his ear and Castiel nodded, frowning. “Seriously?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “Alastair’s dumb. He honestly is. Just roll with it.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Alright.” 

“Ready to go?” Dean asked Lucifer. “I know Sammy’s probably worried about you.” 

“Yes, let’s go,” Lucifer said. “Meg, good chat. And thank you.” 

“More than welcome, Mr. Milton,” Meg smirked. 

Lucifer raised a brow. “Mr. Milton is my father, just call me Luce,” he said. 

“Sounds good, Old Scratch,” Meg laughed. 

Dean and Castiel chuckled while Lucifer gave her an amused look. “Go, you heathen,” he teased. “Cas, let me know when you get in.” 

“Likewise, Lucifer,” Castiel said, wrapping a protective arm around Meg. 

“And don’t let anything happen to her,” Lucifer warned before taking off, Dean next to him. As they walked, they looked like a powerful duo.” Meg stared at them before looking into Castiel’s bright blue eyes. “Shall we?” 

“Yes,” Castiel said, not removing the protective arm and they walked off into the night. 

Meg guessed what the cover was. She was supposed to act like the way she got the information was through pillow talk, and so she played up the part with a giggle and snuggling into Castiel’s strong body. 

It turned out, both she and him were good actors and it wasn’t long before they were near the guard towers of the Demonz hide out in the salvage yard. 

Castiel tugged Meg closer to him. “You’ll let me know when you’re free again?” he rumbled. 

“Yeah, definitely,” Meg said, casting a cottequish smile up at him. “Thank you,” she added, “for everything.” 

“It was of no matter,” Castiel smirked. “Now, we have a cover to maintain.” 

“Then you better pucker up, unicorn,” Meg teased. 

Castiel gave a low growl and swooped in to kiss Meg. 

It was unlike any kiss Meg had ever experienced, and that was saying something. It was full of fire and passion, with maybe a hint of fear at the possibility that this all might go belly side up and she held onto him tightly, whimpering into the kiss. His hands knotted themselves into her hair briefly before pulling away. His eyes were nearly black and instead of bright, they were low and hooded. 

“Whoa, Clarence,” she breathed. 

He frowned, but then realized she was using an alternate name. “I hope that met your satisfaction.” 

“ _ Everything  _ met my satisfaction, babe,” she purred.

“Good,” Castiel said. “Then I will see you soon, Meg.” 

Meg gave a flirty wave and walked off with a bounce in her step. 

The guards let her through without trouble and she marched into her father’s office, casting down the baggie of cocaine. “There you go, old man,” she snarked. “Your fucking cocaine.” 

“Excellent,” Alastair said, picking it up and his pipe. “Now, tell me about the Angels of Light.” 

Meg took a deep breath and repeated what Lucifer told her, humming as she did so. 

Everything was falling into place now. Hopefully by this time next year, she can move on with her life and not be in a gang. 

She just hoped that Castiel would still be in her life, no matter how remote it was. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg finds a family within the Angels of Light

The next few months seemed to go by without a hitch. Meg met up with the Angels once a week to gather information, both real and false, to pass along to her father. In exchange, she gave them all factual information about the Demonz, what their strengths and weaknesses were, everything she could. Lucifer enjoyed talking with her, and they often got off topic as they talked, talking everything from what Meg wanted to do after she left the Demonz to the hilarious dinner Sam attempted to cook the other night. 

She met the other members of the Angels. She had already met Lucifer and Dean, but then she met Ruby, once upon a time Sam’s girlfriend but they had a falling out. Ruby was horrified to learn that several of the female members of the Demonz were sexed in, and were as a result gang raped almost every night. It turns out that Ruby was a former prostitute, until Lucifer took her under his wing. She also met Cain, the weapons expert next to Dean. Dean and Cain seemed pretty cozy, and when Meg raised a knowing eyebrow one day after seeing Dean and Cain come in from the “weapons locker” at the Angels’ hideout, Dean’s hair sex mussed and Cain’s lips a nice shade of red, Dean had flushed and mumbled something along the lines of “don’t you say a damn word.” She laughed and promised not to. 

She even met Sam a couple of times, when he came over to either have Lucifer sign important legal documents or bringing his husband dinner. He towered over everyone, but was actually a gentle giant. 

Everyone welcomed her, and approved of her trying to get out of the gang. Dean promised that after the war, he’d teach her how to fix cars, so if she got a flat or something she would know how to fix it and not spend a fortune at a mechanic or a dealership. Cain taught her about gardening and beekeeping, making her gain a great appreciation for nature around her. Lucifer beamed when she decided she wanted to go to college to be a pharmacist, and began teaching everything he knew. Sam taught her more about the basics of the law, impressed with her sense of legality and knowledge of what would happen if A, B, and C happened. Both of them promised that when the war was done, they’d pay for her schooling. Ruby and her giggled and laughed and sparred against each other, trying to outdo the other and they’d end up in a giggly mass of limbs on the floor. They also sat outside with mugs of coffee and hot chocolate, laughing and teasing each other about their crushes. 

Castiel was always there. In a sense, he was Meg’s protector. He was the one who walked her from the Demonz hideout to the Angels’ and back again, and he acted like he was the turncoat for his brother’s gang. If someone breathed a nasty word about Meg, he’d glare at them until they turned away. He taught her how to write, taught her new words and a new way of viewing the world and how to avoid what was known as ‘purple prose’ and encouraged her exploits. 

They always shared heated kisses, kisses that Meg wondered if they meant more, if they would ever  _ mean  _ more than subterfuge. When he picked her up, when he dropped her off, hell even sometimes in the Angels’ hideout itself. Ruby always gave her knowing glances, as if she could sniff out when the two of them were alone together, and urged her to follow her heart. “You’re not gonna get a much better man than Castiel,” she admitted one night, when it was just them in the hide out, with Dean and Cain theoretically on patrol. “Honest. Not my type, to be honest, but he’s a good man. A great one, even."

Whether she and Castiel were ever going to be together, or if they were just meant to be fake dating or whatever this was (fake sexual relations, her mind would helpfully supply), Meg had found a sense of  _ family _ with the Angels. Not just a crush and an escape from her father and the aspects of gang life- a family. One who cared for her properly, who cheered on her accomplishments and were there if she was upset to console. A family that taught her more useful, legal things than lock picking and how to appear normal walking down the street with two rifles down the sides of her pant legs. 

She had found a home, and that often made her ache to be with the Angels when she was back at the Demonz hideout, hearing her fellow female gang members be raped and the whooping and hollering of the men; it made her long to be in Castiel’s safe, strong arms when Fergus leered at her, or when Azazel made an inappropriate pass. It made her want to be curled up near Lucifer when Alastair attempted to compliment her on jobs well done. It made her want to be where people actually cared for her, not here. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tells Meg that the Angels are going to war the next day. Meg has him stay

It was about four or five months later, and Meg had opted to stay over at the Angels’ for the night, telling her father the white lie of “informant promised me something  _ big,  _ and he’s going to want a hefty payment, if you know what I mean, Father.” Alastair had merely nodded and let her go off. 

She was sleeping in a room not far from Lucifer’s when a knock came on her door early in the morning. Grumbling about the hour, she opened the door to reveal Castiel, and she let him in. 

“What is it?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned up against the door. 

“Lucifer wants to strike tomorrow,” he said softly. “And he wants me to help.” 

Meg gnawed on her lip. “Then I’m going to help tomorrow too,” she said. 

“It’s going to be dangerous,” Castiel warned. 

“I’m a good shot,” Meg argued. “And besides, this. . . this whole experience has done so much for me, made me so much happier. I feel like I have a true family, a life beyond thievery and wondering when it’s going to be my turn to be gang raped. I’m actually going to be out by this time tomorrow.” She walked over to him and looked up at him. “What kind of person would I be if I didn’t help out my adopted family?” she asked. 

Castiel gave a huff of a laugh. “Not a very good one,” he admitted.

“So let me do this,” she insisted. “I know where the hiding spots are, I know where they’re going to take up arms. I learned how to fight with them. And I want to do this. For Lucifer, and for me.” 

Castiel sighed. “Lucifer wants a late start- evening, he says.” 

“That’ll be perfect,” Meg said. “Everyone should be in by then.” 

Castiel nodded. It seemed like there was something weighing heavily on his mind.

“What’s up, Clarence?” she asked. 

“Why do you call me that?” he asked curiously. 

“What, Clarence?” she confirmed. 

He nodded. 

“Ever seen  _ It’s a Wonderful Life? _ ” she asked. 

He shook his head. “I’m afraid not.” 

“It’s about someone who doesn’t think life is worth living,” she explained, “and on Christmas Eve, I think, an angel named Clarence visits him and shows him life  _ is  _ worth living. It works too, since you’re named after an angel.” 

“I’m not an angel though, Meg,” Castiel frowned. 

Boldly, she linked her hand with his. “To me, you’re my saving grace,” she admitted. “If I hadn’t been caught stealing from your apartment, then none of this would’ve happened. I’d still be under my father’s thumb even more than I am now, or I’d be in prison, serving a hefty sentence while being protected by women in MS-13.” 

Castiel shuddered before wrapping an arm around her. “I’m thinking people are going to die tomorrow,” he admitted, “and I’m afraid about losing everyone in the Angels.” 

“Including me?” Meg asked. 

Castiel nodded. “Including you.” 

“You’re not going to lose me, unicorn,” she vowed. She wasn’t sure how she herself was going to survive the battle that was coming, but she knew she was going to. Even if it meant she’s the one who pulled the trigger on her own flesh and blood. “I won’t be lost.” 

Castiel turned and seized her lips in a fiery kiss, and she kissed him right back, fingers knotting into already sex mussed hair as he pressed her back into the soft bed that Lucifer had provided her with. Elsewhere in the complex, she could hear Dean calling out for Cain and Sam for Lucifer. 

“Let me have all of you, Castiel,” she whispered. “Please?” 

“You want me?” Castiel asked, lips trailing down her neck. 

She tilted her head back, granting him access. “Please, Castiel. I need you. I want you. Take me.” 

“Are you clean?” he asked softly, “I just want to know if I need to go pilfer contraception from either Dean and Cain or Lucifer and Sam.” 

She huffed a laugh at the idea of Castiel very seriously asking either of the other two couples for condoms. “I’m as pure as the undriven snow,” she informed him. “So yeah, I’m clean.” 

She let the words sink in and Castiel drew back, blue eyes blown black with lust and desire, and yet gazing at her with wonderment. “You. . . you want me to be your first?” he asked softly. 

She nodded. “I want you to be my  _ everything,  _ Castiel. I want  _ you.  _ And only you.” 

“Meg,” he whispered, leaning in to seize her lips again. “Fuck. . .” 

She shivered upon hearing him swear. For a former soldier, he didn’t swear all that much. “Cas, please,” she whispered. “Be mine, now and always.” 

“Yes,” he breathed. “Of course.” 

She kissed him again, allowing him to push her backwards into the bed and hardly any more words were spoken that night. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence involving guns and people getting shot.

Meg sighed as she hefted her rifle in her hands, eyes open for anyone else. The two in the guard towers of her former gang’s complex had been sniped expertly by Castiel and Dean, who were now making their way towards the small band of Angels waiting to lay seige. 

Lucifer looked at Meg, and she nodded. She was sure. She wasn’t going to back out now, not when she’s come so far. 

“Situation?” she heard a voice behind her and both she and Lucifer turned to look at Sam, standing there with a small handgun. 

“Babe, I told you to stay at base,” Lucifer whispered softly. 

“And potentially have to wait for them to bring your dead body back to me? No thank you,” Sam whispered back. 

“Sam, your reputation-” 

“I can regain my reputation, if I say I was there to protect my husband,” Sam insisted softly. “Let me do this for you, angel.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “You’re a damn fool, Sam Winchester,” he whispered. 

“Likewise, Lucifer Milton,” Sam smirked. 

“No one’s come out yet,” Meg admitted, “But it won’t be long now, I don’t think. The hourly report from the tower’s going to happen in. . .” she checked the survival watch that was barely small enough to stay on her wrist, “about five minutes, and if Father doesn’t hear from them in three, he thinks something’s gone down.” 

“Which it will have,” Lucifer said. “So eight minutes until go?” 

Meg nodded in confirmation. “Yeah, eight minutes.” 

Castiel and Dean brought up the rear of the group and Meg’s eyes met with Castiel’s. Memories of their night together flooded her mind and she felt her face rise into a flush, a flush Ruby caught with an almost cackling smirk. Scowling, she flipped Ruby off and smiled. 

“I want details,” Ruby whispered. 

“Deal,” Meg whispered back. “Once we’re done.” 

She nodded, hugging her gun close. 

She looked around at the faces, the people she now called family and home. Lucifer, the leader, with a face that was worn from fighting and from the loss of his twin, but with the fires of vengeance in his eyes. Sam, his husband, squeezing Lucifer’s shoulder and kissing his cheek, promising that he’ll always be there. Cain, sharing a quick kiss with the man he loved, ready to be done. Dean, a man only wanting to protect his brother and his brother’s husband, haunted by war. Ruby, tired of life on the streets and striving to be a better person, who wanted to run a food truck filled with fried foods. Castiel, a man who pledged allegiance and love to  _ her,  _ and her only; a man who was also haunted by war and the tragedy that had plagued his family, but who expressed his love for bees and gardening and theology by writing intricate words. 

She just hoped she didn’t lead them all to their deaths. 

She knew how her father and the others fought. They were nasty, didn’t play by any rules but their own, and certainly didn’t care about the lives they took; only their own. 

She gripped her gun tighter and looked through her scope, trained on the door to the complex.

The door started to slowly open right around the eight minute mark and she took a deep breath. "Ready or not, they're coming for us," she whispered under her breath. 

Besides, Lucifer looked like he was getting ready to run into the fray the moment it appeared. Sam noticed, and was busy trying to prevent his husband from doing something stupid. 

One of the lackeys came out of the door and began creeping around. Meg zeroed in and shot him clean in the shoulder. 

"Nice shot, Meg," Cain complimented gruffly. 

"Thank you," Meg said, looking back at the clubhouse. "More are coming out. 

Sure enough, there were more people coming out, and she could barely make out any faces as she just zeroed in and picked her former gang off one at a time, the other Angels and Sam coming to her aid. She could hear Dean, Castiel, and Cain exchange kill scores like they were children, the three of them snickering and boasting as though they were children. 

Ruby took up station beside her. She avoided the women, understandably, and every time Meg pointed out a lecherous man to her, she shot him twice. First in the groin, then again through the top of his head cleanly. 

Sam and Lucifer were using hand guns, instead of rifles. They both shot one handed, the other hand being tightly held by each other. 

"Gay," Dean whispered as he moved in closer to try to get more shots than his lover or his former Army mate. 

"So are you, jerk," Sam hissed. 

"Bitch," Dean grinned. 

That was the distraction that Lucifer needed to slip out of Sam's grip and move out of their enclosed barricade of junkyard cars. 

"Lucifer, you idiot," Sam hissed, chasing after his husband. 

"Lucifer, what the fuck?" Meg snapped. 

Lucifer paid no attention to either of them. He was a man on a mission, and he was determined to complete that mission. 

"What should we do?" Ruby asked, gripping her gun. 

She looked back at Castiel and Cain. They were snipers, like Dean, they'd be better where they were. "Clarence, Cain, stay here," she ordered softly. "Dean, Ruby, let's move out." 

She cleared the car and landed with her rifle pressed against her shoulder, shooting at someone and dodging a bullet when she heard Lucifer swear. 

"SONOFABITCH!" 

She swung her sights towards Lucifer, where he was clutching his shoulder and holding his arm close. 

"Luce!" Sam started tugging Lucifer out of the way as the trio got closer. 

Dean swore next, and she looked to see that Dean was kneeling on the ground, holding his stomach, and that Azazel was lining up for another shot, this one aiming at Dean's head. 

"Oh no you don't, you whore," Meg growled, taking a moment from the spray of gunfire to reload her rifle before heaving it back up to her shoulder and looking through her scope at Azazel, only to see a bullet tear clean through his neck. 

Smiling, knowing she was going to have to compliment someone later on that shot, she looked back over at Sam and Lucifer to see Alastair walking towards them, gun raised. 

She couldn't lose them. She couldn't bear to lose any of them. 

"HEY!" she shouted. "IT'S ME YOU WANT, NOT THEM." 

Alastair stopped and turned on his heel, looking at his daughter. "Megan?" he whispered. 

"That's right," she hissed, walking towards him. "That security breach was your own daughter. How does it feel?" 

"You betrayed us! You betrayed me!" he shouted at her. She could tell he was coming down off of a high, from the way his gun was slightly unsteady in the palm of his hand as he held it up, pointing it at her. 

"I betrayed the system!" she yelled back. "I am the Daughter of a Demon, but I refuse to be associated as such any longer! You've never been on the inside of a jail cell; you have NEVER paid the price for your crimes. All you do is get high, fuck a poor girl who can't refuse the leader of the fucking gang for fear of some sort of harm, and you kill people. You're a disgrace! Thank God Mom never saw this." 

"Watch your tone, young lady," Alastair warned, lowering his gun. "If you wanted an out-" 

"I asked for an out!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "And you said that you wouldn't make an exception. It was either get pregnant or die." 

“Well, it’s not like I could show  _ favoritism,  _ now could I?” He gestured to everyone around him. “I have an  _ army  _ to run. And  _ my  _ little girl was supposed to take over.” 

“No way,” Meg shook her head. “Azazel would’ve been the successor. Not me. Don’t try to placate me, Father. It doesn’t work. You didn’t even care if I was in jail or not. Just as long as I broke into houses and stole weapons and money for you. Just as long as I knew how to make a clean and quick coke deal. You never asked me if I for sure wanted to be a member of the Demonz.” 

“It’s what was expected of you!” Alastair shouted. “You are the Daughter of a Demon, and this is your  _ life.  _ THIS is where you’re supposed to be.” 

“No,” Meg said. “It’s not. I’m meant to be more than this. I’m meant to  _ be  _ something more. I  _ want  _ to be something more.”

“You will never be more,” Alastair sneered. 

Around them, guns blazed and shouts for help could be heard. Calculating her position, she realized neither Cain nor Castiel could snipe Alastair. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam was crouching behind a rock, using one hand to shoot while keeping another hand firmly pressed on the large wound in Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer kept shooting, eyes lit up with vengeance. To their otherside, Dean was on his back, breathing shallow. Ruby sat next to him, trying to stem the flow of blood from his abdomen. 

“Is this what you wanted, Megan? Chaos and bloodshed?” Alastair asked. 

Meg hefted her rifle closer to her shoulder, not wanting the rebound, and zeroed in on her father. "I chose love. I chose compassion. I chose MY way.” She took a deep breath.  _ Shoot between the heartbeats.  _  “Good bye, Father.”

Twin gunshots rang out, and Meg felt herself falling, felt her body hit the ground as the bullet slammed into her side. Crying out in pain, she managed to break her fall and she landed on her back with a thud, hitting her head with her rifle. 

And the last thing she knew, everything went dark. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Meg groaned as she recognized that she wasn’t back at the junkyard, but rather in a bed. She was also acutely aware of the large bandage on her side and the sounds of monitors beeping. 

“Meg?” 

She turned her head and saw Castiel, smiling gently at her as he uncrossed his legs and set the notebook and pen aside. 

“Clarence,” She whispered softly. “Is this Heaven?” 

“It’s the hospital, Meg,” Castiel said, hurrying over to her and tucking strands of hair away from her face. “Oh thank God you’re alive.” 

“I don’t think God has anything to do with this, Clarence,” she chuckled. “More like luck and the fact that Alastair was coming off of a coke binge.” 

Castiel smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I was so worried when I saw you hit the ground,” he whispered. “I thought-” 

“I know,” Meg said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. “But I’m alive. I’m okay. How’s everyone else?” 

“Lucifer’s in surgery,” Castiel said quietly, squeezing her hand back. “He overworked the wound because he kept fighting. Sam’s in the waiting room, but the prognosis is good. Sam’s fine. A little beat up from rolling on the ground and ready to give Lucifer a lecture at any time, but he’s okay.” 

Meg chuckled and closed her eyes softly. 

“Dean didn’t make it.” 

Her eyes flew back open. “What?” 

“The bullet managed to hit his spleen, and he had too much internal bleeding. He died on the table,” Castiel explained, drawing in a heavy breath. 

Meg squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I’m sorry,” She whispered. “So sorry.” 

“Dean died doing what was right- although ‘right’ by the moral code of the Army might be a little. . . skewed. But he died doing what was right, and on the battlefield,” Castiel said, squeezing her hand. “It is going to be different, not being able to talk to him about old times or anything but. . . we’ll manage.” 

“How’s Cain?” Meg asked. 

“Distraught,” Castiel said. “But he’ll move on. It just might take a while. I think Cain was preparing on proposing.” 

Meg squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “Sounds like the end of a very angst ridden romance novel,” she said. “Their love can never go on like it does because one of them is dead.” 

Castiel chuckled softly. “Leave it to you to attempt to lighten the situation.” 

Meg grinned. “Well, you know, that’s me,” she whispered. 

“Ruby also didn’t make it,” Castiel said. “Alastair got one more shot in after you shot him. She didn’t suffer.” 

Meg sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes. “Alastair’s dead, right?” she asked.

He nodded. “As is Azazel. Fergus Crowley and Bela Talbot are currently being held accountable for a variety of charges, but once they leave the hospital. They were shot.” 

“Do we have any charges against us?” Meg asked, swallowing back her tears. She’ll cry once she has all the information. 

“Sam pulled a few strings and said that it was a rescue mission gone wrong,” Castiel said, sitting down on the bed next to her. He looked tired. 

“When did you last sleep, Castiel?” she asked. 

“I haven’t,” he admitted. “I’ve been writing since you were in surgery.” 

She scooted over the best she could and patted the spot next to her. “What are you writing about?” she asked. 

Castiel laid down on the bed gingerly, making sure not to get caught in any wires or IVs and he smiled at her. “About the bravest woman I know,” he said. 

“Exciting,” she whispered, snuggling into him. 

“I’m hoping it’s going to be a bestseller,” he said, wrapping an arm around her. 

“It will be,” she said confidently. “You’re one of the best writers out there.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel chuckled. “I don’t think I am, but it’s nice that you think so.” 

Meg smiled and closed her eyes to mourn and to sleep. 

She was safe; she was with the man she- dare she say?- loved; and furthermore, she was no longer a member of the Demonz gang. 

She was her own person now. 


	10. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since after the gang war between the Angels of Light and the Demonz, and Meg has a date with Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This is the end!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Lucifer poked his head into Meg’s room, smiling. “Almost ready?” he asked. 

“Kind of,” Meg said from behind a mound of books. “I hate English class.” 

“Everyone hates English, except for English majors, and even they hate it,” Lucifer laughed, coming into her room and sitting down. “Finals are close, aren’t they?” 

“Once I get this paper written I think I’ll be fine for English, I’ve got a 92 average in her class,” Meg said absently, her fingers flying over the keyboard of her very own, state of the art laptop, a gift from Lucifer. 

It’s been a year since the shootout at the old Demonz hideout. The only one left that still boasted themselves as one was Samhain, who had gotten out of prison two months ago and hadn’t heard that the junkyard was deserted, for good reason too. Meg’s confident that he’ll be back in prison before long. Dean and Ruby had been buried with honor and dignity, and the Angels of Light quietly disbanded. There were a few more gangs on the streets now, at least ones that stupidly made themselves known, but they were small, and, well, it helps that Meg knows how to spot signs of them and then report anonymous tips to Cain, who had gone into the police force after Dean’s death. 

Alastair had been buried next to their mother, and Meg never went to go visit. Her closure was done; she wanted nothing more to do with the man who gave her hell for the majority of her life. 

She did inherit a nice bit of legal money from her father, which was nice, and it was still in her savings account. Lucifer and Sam both insisted on it, since they offered to pay for everything. 

After the war (not that it was much of one), Sam and Lucifer let her stay in their house. She had her own room, with her own bed, decorated and styled for that of a girl in college. She spent most of her time not at school either with Sam and Lucifer, or with Castiel. 

It seemed like her and Castiel’s relationship continued to flourish and thrive. They had their arguments, but they always talked it out and made sure that it was understood that no matter what, they cared for each other. It was a very different, new feeling for Meg, and she liked it. He treated her well, made sure she was doing alright, and protected her whenever he could. 

“How are you doing in your other classes?” Lucifer asked, jerking her out of her reverie of typing and absent-minded thinking of Castiel. 

“Hmm? Oh. Spanish is a bitch, but I’m crushing it,” she said. “Not the best- I have an 84 average, but I’m happy with that. Math is evil and if it weren’t for you I’d be crying every night.”    
Lucifer chuckled softly. “And your other two?” he prompted. 

“Well, A&P 2 can suck my dick,” she grumbled. “But an 89 average isn’t bad, is it?” 

“For A&P 2? Nah,” Lucifer said. “I flunked A&P 1 twice in my undergrad, so you’re fine.” 

“Sociology is great,” she finished. “95 average.” 

“Very good, another semester on the Dean’s list for you,” He praised. “Sam and I are very proud of you, and I know someone else who is.” 

“Castiel?” she asked, looking at Lucifer as she finished the conclusion.

He nodded. “I can hardly get him to shut up about you when we’re alone,” he confided. 

Meg chuckled and stood up, smoothing out the dark blue skinny jeans and the deep purple V neck shirt she had opted to wear for hers and Castiel’s date tonight, a jaunt to their favorite diner. “That’s a new sight,” she said. She walked over to her closet and grabbed out her favorite leather jacket, a gift from Cain. “Trying to get him to shut up about something instead of trying to get him to say something.” 

Lucifer laughed and stood up, walking over to her and cupping her face in his hands. She sighed and relaxed as his thumbs stroked over her cheekbones.    
“We are all so proud of you,” he whispered. “For having the will to get out of a bad situation, for coming so far.” 

“It’s not easy, Luce,” she admitted. 

“And that’s why you’re in therapy,” Lucifer reminded her gently. 

She nodded. Therapy was her idea, and her therapist, Dr. Roche, was one of the most helpful, if flirtatious, people she’s ever met. “Yeah. Dr. Roche helps a lot,” she admitted. “But I don’t think I would be here if Alastair hadn’t asked me to rob your baby brother.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “It’s the one thing I think I can thank Alastair for,” he said. The idea of Nick being gone still pained him, but it was a manageable pain. 

Sam rapped on the doorframe. “Meg, you ready to go? Castiel’s downstairs waiting.” 

“I just need to save, close my laptop, and throw on shoes,” Meg said, digging her phone out of her pocket and seeing a text from Castiel. 

_ I’m here. Hurry up. I’m hungry.  _

“So blunt and romantic,” she snorted as she tapped out  _ be down soon, angel.  _

She did what she said she had to do, pecking Lucifer’s cheek on her way out. “Thanks again, Luce.” 

“Not a problem, Meg. Let us know if you stay over at his place,” Lucifer called after her.

“Will do!” she yelled back. She pecked Sam’s cheek as she passed by his desk. “Bye, Sam,” she said. 

“Bye, Meg,” he chuckled as he watched her race out. 

She bounded down the stairs, nearly falling over her own two feet before opening the door to Castiel’s card and sliding in the front seat. 

“You know, you can walk down the steps,” Castiel teased, leaning across the center console to kiss her cheek. 

She turned her head and caught his lips. “Didn’t want my unicorn to run off on me,” she teased back when they broke. 

Castiel chuckled and threw the car into gear before heading off to their favorite diner. 

 

They left a few hours later, laughing happily and walking arm in arm with each other. Outside, the sky was dark and filled with stars, some clouds threatening to cover them. The breeze was nice and cool, and Meg was thankful for the warm jacket she had thrown on. Cuddling their leftover pie close, she looked up at Castiel. His eyes were warm and bright and a smiled played about the five o’clock shadow on his face. 

“So, excited for the book tour?” she asked him as they walked back to the car, dubbed a long time ago by Dean as the ‘Pimpmobile’. 

“I am,” he said, “my agent thinks that I need to work on my people skills, but I think I can manage that.” 

“Could. . . Could I come with?” she asked tentatively. “Finals are next week, and you don’t leave until after that.”

“We’ll see,” he said. “I’m sure we can find something for you to do.” 

“There’s probably a few things,” she laughed, leaning into him. 

He stopped under the streetlight and leaned in for a sweet kiss. “Does Sam and Lucifer know you’re coming back to my place?” he asked. 

“They will when I text them,” she whispered. 

“Good. I have something special for you there.”

 

Meg turned on the light to Castiel’s apartment, sighing happily at the warmth radiating from within as she kicked off her shoes and went to go lay down on the couch, the plain grey tabby cat that Castiel adopted and named Claire following her. 

“Hi Claire! Do you know what Clarence wants to give me?” she asked playfully as she laid down, the cat jumping onto her. 

Castiel snorted playfully, smiling at Meg and Claire. “You know cats don’t talk,” he said as he kicked off his own shoes and hung up his customary trench coat. 

“I know,” she laughed. “Can you get me a glass of sweet tea, please?” 

Castiel pretended to gag. He hated iced tea, preferred his hot, but Meg loved iced tea, especially the sweet, southern kind. “Yes, I can,” he said. “Although you’re perfectly capable of getting up and getting some yourself.” 

“Sorry,” Meg grinned up at him, pointing to Claire. The cat had made herself at home on top of Meg, and was gently kneading her sternum. “You know the holy rules of having a cat. You don’t move them except in cases of emergency.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and he kissed the top of Meg’s head. “I’ll go get your tea,” he promised. 

“Thank you,” she said, tilting her head up for a proper kiss. 

Castiel smiled as he kissed her back. “You’re more than welcome, Meg.”  

Meg smiled and returned to running her fingers through Claire’s fur while Castiel went into the kitchen to grab drinks for the two of them and whatever he had to give to Meg. 

Meg closed her eyes as she relaxed into the couch. She had been hammering out that English paper all day, and she was tired, truth be told. It was done now, for the most part- she just had to have Sam or Castiel look it over and help her edit it before she did her works cited page. “Clarence? Could you look over my English paper this weekend?” she called, not opening her eyes. 

“Yes!” he called back. “We can do that once you’re done being a slave to the cat.” 

Claire meowed, as if in protest to Castiel’s words, and Meg chuckled softly. “We know he’s just being silly, right?” she asked, scratching behind the cat’s ears. Claire purred loudly, eyes closing herself and Meg smiled. 

“You know, for a small person,” Castiel said, obviously returning, “You take up an  _ awful  _ lot of room.” 

“Gotta compensate for the lack of height somehow, Clarence,” Meg joked, lifting her head and shoulders up to allow Castiel to sit down. Once he was seated, she rested her head on his lap and turned to watch him set down a glass of iced coffee and a glass of iced tea on the coasters. 

Claire decided to evacuate the couch then, and she went off into the kitchen herself, possibly to eat. 

Smiling, Meg shifted so she was laying on her side. “Wanna pull up Netflix?” 

“Sure. Game of Thrones or do we want to continue our Orange is the New Black marathon?” he asked. 

“Orange is the New Black,” she said, snuggling into him. 

He pulled up the requested show and the two basked in the simple domesticity of it, taking drinks from their respected beverages and just enjoying each other’s company. 

They were about halfway through season two when Meg started to doze lightly, just basking in how much better her life had gotten in just one short year. 

She felt Castiel play with her hands but she let him, enjoying feeling his skin on hers. It wasn’t until something metal was gracing her sensitive skin that she opened her eyes, gasping as she saw the small, silver band with a very simple onyx stone in it. She sat up and looked at Castiel with wide eyes. 

“It’s not an engagement ring, but. .. a promise ring,” Castiel said. “I want you to finish college and get into a job before we do anything like marriage but. . . Meg, you’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, if you’ll have me.” 

“I’ll. . . I’ll get an engagement ring, right?” she asked softly. 

He nodded. “Of course. In another year or two. I want to save up for a wedding set. If. . . If you accept this.” He sounded so unsure of himself. 

Meg beamed and slid onto his lap, kissing him deeply and passionately. “My beautiful angel,” she whispered. “Of course I accept this.” She admired the ring on her finger before kissing him once again, feeling his hands run down her back soothingly. 

“What say you,” she whispered, “we pause the episode and take this to the bedroom?” 

“That sounds like an excellent idea,” Castiel murmured back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
